


A Compromise

by Combatboots



Series: Clexa Love Week [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Grinding, Morning Sex, No Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, So much kissing, bless them, free Lexa's curls, it's really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is enraptured by Lexa's air dried curly mane. She wants Lexa back in bed. But first, she has to convince Lexa to put down her book. The fluffiest smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by 'COMBAT' and 'BOOTS'

Clarke has slept in. She hasn't been properly asleep for quite some time, the feeling of Lexa getting out of bed at dawn had stirred her and she hasn't dropped off into deep sleep since. She remembers hearing Lexa's bare feet padding over into the bathroom. She had soaked in the bed until Lexa came back, had caught the wonderful, fresh scent of Lexa's minty body wash as Lexa swept past the bed. But still Clarke hadn't properly roused, drifting in between waking and dozing.

Now, her head is starting to feel fuzzy at her body's stubbornness not to move. Clarke sighs and opens her eyes fully for the first time that day, finally admitting defeat. She wrinkles her nose and rescues her arm from where it had been trapped under her pillow, flexing and wiggling it until sensation returns. Then, Clarke flops over onto her back and with a little effort, pushes herself up into a sitting position. 

The bed covers fall away, revealing Clarke's bare breasts. Her pinky red nipples pucker when the cooler air of the bedroom hits her skin. There's nobody paying enough attention to admire the sight, however. Clarke spies Lexa sitting on the couch, shoulders hunched and elegant nose buried in a book, totally unaware that Clarke is at last awake. Clarke grins widely at the sight. She can't see most of Lexa's profile through the masses of brown hair. Lexa has clearly left her hair to air dry rather than towel it off, because it is a gorgeous mane of ringlets and bouncy curls. Clarke loves Lexa's naturally curly hair and she finds herself propelled fully out of bed, her feet hitting the floor and then guiding her towards the couch, Clarke's hands aching to stroke Lexa's hair and alert Lexa to her awakened state.

She moves behind the couch as quietly as she can and then Clarke reaches her hands out and buries them in Lexa’s curls, fingernails scratching lightly at Lexa’s scalp.

“Babe,” Clarke says, “There’s a hair monster in our bedroom, did you know?”

Lexa responds with a grunt and nothing more, clearly too engrossed in whatever she is reading. Clarke scowls down at her, and it is then that she realizes that Lexa has pilfered her favorite blue dressing gown, the lovely floaty one. It’s too big by far on Lexa and thanks to the careless way in which Lexa has tied it, it's hanging open and has dropped totally off of one lovely toned shoulder. Clarke leans down and blows a warm puff of air on the exposed skin.

“And the monster has stolen my clothes,” she whispers right in Lexa’s tiny ear, before she nips gently at Lexa’s earlobe. Lexa jumps at the sensation and nearly drops her book, scrabbling to catch it just before it gets away from her. Finally she seems to be aware of Clarke’s presence for she starts to crane her head round to look at Clarke.

“Niron, you made me lose my pa--” Lexa’s complaint stutters off as her head completes its turn and bring her eyes right in front of glorious uncovered breasts. Lexa swallows, admiring the large round globes unashamedly.

“I see, now you’re paying attention to me. Well, a part of me, at least,” Clarke teases and her left hand dives into Lexa’s hair again and gives a light tug. When Lexa’s eyes flutter shut at the delicious sensation, Clarke takes her chance and reaches out over the couch and Lexa with her free hand. She snatches the book out of Lexa’s lap and tosses it carelessly behind. Lexa’s eyes snap back open when it lands somewhere on the floor with a thud. Clarke is prepared to face Lexa’s annoyance and speaks before Lexa can moan; “You can find your page later, love. Come back to bed.”

Lexa grins brightly, any complaints about Clarke’s mistreatment of books falling away. She turns away from Clarke and picks herself up off the couch, not wasting any time at all and immediately untying what was left of the knot keeping Clarke’s dressing gown around her slight frame. Lexa shrugs the garment off and onto the couch, takes a moment to roll her neck and flex her back, knowing Clarke will be watching intently, and then she starts walking towards the bed. Lexa thrusts an open hand out behind her as she walks, and sure enough Clarke’s cool one slips into it and the couple make it to their bed with hands held.

Before Clarke can climb on the mattress, Lexa tugs her into a tight embrace, their bare skin pressing flush together. Clarke’s hands are immediately in her hair again, scratching at her scalp. Lexa hums as she starts pressing sweet kisses all over Clarke’s face; her forehead, her full cheeks, her adorable nose, her mole, her chin dimple, and finally her lips. Lexa hears Clarke sigh into the kiss and it soon grows more desperate. Lexa’s hands move from Clarke’s neck to trail down her sides, over luscious soft curves, and then back up. Lexa groans into Clarke’s mouth when her hands cup Clarke’s breasts, her long fingers flexing to hold as much of the gorgeous flesh as possible. Lexa has been wanting to do this since she first turned around on the couch and got an eye-full. She kneads Clarke’s tits insistently, her palms brushing over Clarke’s nipples, making them pucker even more than the cool air already had. 

Clarke breaks the deep kiss when Lexa’s fingers tweak her nipples, and Clarke throws her head back, letting out a whine of pleasure. Clarke’s hands turn to fists in Lexa’s hair and she tugs, not hard but no longer that gentle either. Clarke gives a gasp when Lexa’s hands immediately drop for her tits and find her ass cheeks, and then Clarke is being lifted up in the air and then is all but thrown down onto the bed. Clarke smiles as her back meets the mattress, she knows Lexa is trying to take control of the situation. But Clarke isn’t willing to budge. Not when Lexa looks so gorgeous this morning. The moment that Lexa climbs onto the mattress herself and is in reach, Clarke throws her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls her down into a messy, open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongue. She sucks furiously at Lexa’s plump bottom lip, feels Lexa respond by latching onto her pursed top one, both of them teasing their captured prizes with their tongues. Whilst she thinks she has Lexa distracted, Clarke attempts to roll them over and she makes a decent amount of progress before Lexa realizes what is happening and uses her far superior strength to stop Clarke’s progress.

Lexa is laughing as she parts the kiss, thoroughly amused by Clarke’s and her own unwillingness to concede control. She reaches her hand out to grasp Clarke’s shoulder and tries to push Clarke back down onto the bed, but Clarke strains against the pressure and Lexa can’t budge her. Or rather she could quite easily budge her, but not without causing damage. Lexa sighs and lets go of Clarke’s shoulder, opts for trailing the tips of her fingers over Clarke’s collarbone and down into the v of her cleavage. Clarke shudders under her fingers and settles herself more comfortably on her side, head burrowing into the pillow. Lexa decides that Clarke has the right idea and she mirrors the sideways position. A compromise. Lexa stares lovingly into Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes and reaches her hand out to trace Clarke’s cheek.

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke,” Lexa whispers out.

Clarke feels herself blush at Lexa’s sentimentality. She gives a lopsided smile, “Ai hod yu in seinteim, Lexa.”

Clarke closes the small space between their faces and kisses Lexa again. It’s slow and sensual and neither of them want to stop, so they don’t. Clarke can’t help but the bury her hands in Lexa’s hair yet again, for she’ll never tire of the way the soft brown curls feel; luxurious and ever so comforting. Lexa responds immediately, her left hand snaking down Clarke’s body like before, only this time it doesn’t stop and come back up, but carries on until Lexa’s fingers are digging into the soft flesh of Clarke’s generous thighs. Clarke hums at the feeling of Lexa’s warm palm on her thigh, the soft skin interrupted by the hard ridge of scar tissue in the center of Lexa’s hand.

Lexa teases at the flesh of Clarke’s thigh a while, adoring the softness of Clarke’s body. Then she trails her hand over the thigh until it is hooked in her grasp and Lexa encourages Clarke to lift her leg up. The moment Clarke obliges, Lexa slips her own thigh between Clarke’s, and she moans into Clarke’s mouth when she feels Clarke’s arousal coat her skin. Clarke’s pussy is hot and wet and Lexa’s thigh slides easily against Clarke’s ample folds. Lexa reaches her hand down where their bodies meet and uses her fingers to spread Clarke’s pussy, so that her thigh makes contact with Clarke’s well-hidden clit when she presses it close again. She knows that Clarke takes a little longer to get worked up than she does and so Lexa grabs firmly at Clarke’s small ass and coaxes Clarke to grind down on her thigh.

Clarke doesn’t need much encouragement. Lexa’s warm, muscular thigh feels wonderful pressed against her pussy and Clarke immediately starts bucking her hips back and forth, seeking out friction against her clit. Clarke’s kisses grow more desperate, wetter, as the stimulation starts to work her up. Her breaths, stolen in the brief moments that their lips part, start to get shallower. Clarke leaves one hand, the one thrust under Lexa’s neck, tangled in Lexa’s hair. With her other, she starts clawing at Lexa’s back muscles, pulling their bodies closer and closer together until her breasts are pressing against Lexa’s small pert ones every time Clarke rolls her hips forward. She starts to moan and whimper into their kisses, and the moment the noises become constant, Lexa pulls her thigh away from Clarke’s center.

Clarke whines at the loss of contact, even though she knows that Lexa doesn’t mean to leave her waiting. Sure enough, Lexa quickly replaces her thigh with her hand, her fingers teasing through Clarke’s soaked folds.

Lexa gulps at the way that Clarke’s desire coats her fingers. She pulls her lips away from Clarke's just to take in the sight of her a moment. “So beautiful,” she murmurs. Her words turn to a grunt of pleasure when Clarke moves her own hand down between Lexa’s legs and cups Lexa’s pussy fully, their arms crossed between their bodies. Lexa presses her forehead against Clarke’s and lets out a long whine as they both tease at one another experimentally, letting each other’s arousal cover their fingers.

“You’re so fucking wet, Lex,” Clarke whispers out, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure at the feeling of Lexa’s pussy, drenched and thrumming, under her palm. She hears Lexa hum in delight.

“So are you, niron,” Lexa replies.

They toy with one another a while longer, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant sensations. Lexa feels Clarke’s fingertips tease ever so gently over her swollen clit and she responds by lightly pinching at Clarke’s; capturing the small bud and it’s hood both between her thumb and forefinger, earning her a lovely moan from Clarke. Lexa feels Clarke’s fingers start to tease around her soaking entrance, testing to see if she’s wet enough, and Lexa responds in kind. When Lexa's eyes open, Clarke is staring at her.

Their breaths mingle in the space between their mouth as their eyes bore into one another, full of love and want. Their eye contact never breaks when both Lexa and Clarke thrust two fingers inside one another simultaneously and the couple let out matching sighs of pleasure.

Clarke relishes in the feeling of Lexa’s pussy, tight and hot and wet, around her fingers. She presses her forehead against Lexa as she slides her fingers almost all the way out. Lexa does the same to her, Clarke’s own pussy pulsing and clenching around Lexa’s deliciously long fingers as they pull out of her. Even this amount of intimacy isn't enough though, and Clarke’s lips crash against Lexa’s as they both thrust back in. They never stop kissing as they start to fuck one another.

Lexa’s head is spinning at the feeling of Clarke’s fingers thrusting in and out of her, hard and slow. At the same time, Clarke’s own pussy feels so good wrapped around her fingers. Clarke is dripping wet and each one of Lexa’s thrusts cause the most delicious sounds. Lexa can tell that Clarke is already past ready for more and so as her teeth latch possessively onto Clarke’s top lip, Lexa pulls her fingers out and when she slips them back in, this time she adds a third.

Clarke groans at the feeling of Lexa’s three fingers stretching her. Clarke lives for the slight burn of being so wonderfully filled, and her own fingers still inside Lexa a moment so that she can fully revel in the pleasure Lexa is providing. Lexa keeps thrusting, her pace quickening and her fingers starting to curl just slightly so that they tease against Clarke’s inner walls. Not wanting to leave Lexa behind, Clarke focuses through the intense pleasure and resumes her own task, leaving her two fingers buried deep in Lexa and pressing her fingertips firmly against Lexa’s front wall. Lexa grunts into their kisses, her hips bucking towards Clarke as Clarke starts massaging her g-spot, the pressure of her fingers constant and insistent. She feels Lexa’s pussy grow even wetter around her buried fingers, delighting in the almost obscene wet slap of her fingers against Lexa’s pussy walls.

Their kisses become sloppy as their thrusting grows more frantic. Clarke sucks Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and bites just hard enough to cause pain. Lexa responds by sucking on Clarke’s tongue, pulling as much of it into her mouth as she can get. Their breathing is labored, they’re panting into each others mouth, both so close to release. 

Lexa curls her fingers harder against Clarke’s g-spot, pressing against the spongy flesh there each time she thrusts her fingers. At the same time, Clarke presses her thumb against Lexa’s proud, eager clit, rubbing hard circles into it. There’s a sharp inhale of breath, to whom it belonged, they weren’t quite sure, lips and tongues crashing and sucking. Lexa feels Clarke clench around her fingers and start to tumble, and it’s enough to send Lexa over the edge with her. They come together, bodies rigid and shuddering, waves of pleasure coursing through them, kissing all the while, fucking each other through their orgasms. Finally, their shaking subsides and their fingers still inside one another. The couple’s lips break apart and gasp for air, both of them still reeling from the intensity and intimacy of their simultaneous climaxes. Lexa blinks her eyes back into focus and the moment the world makes sense again, she is stunned by the beauty before her. Lexa beams as she takes in Clarke’s face, red and sweaty and absolutely gorgeous. Clarke looks thoroughly spent and Lexa feels much the same. She nuzzles Clarke’s nose with her own, still too short of breath for more kissing.

“I may have made a slight mistake earlier,” Clarke pants out when Lexa stops nuzzling her nose. Lexa’s only response is to quirk an eyebrow. “I thought there was a hair monster wearing my dressing gown. It turns out it was just my gorgeous, if thieving, wife.”

Lexa lets out a squeak at the compliment, cheeks flushing red. “I couldn’t find my own. And yours smells like you. And what’s yours is mine, right ai houmon?”

Clarke scowls and narrows her eyes theatrically, just to tease, before she relaxes her face into a loving smile,thrilled at hearing Lexa refer to her like that. She traces the sharp lines of Lexa’s jaw with a finger. “Does this mean you’ll share the rest of your honey cakes with me?” she coos.

Lexa frowns, considering her reply. “I am afraid I cannot do that, niron. I may be your ‘wife’ but I am also Heda. And Heda doesn’t have to share,” Lexa says, a twinkle in her eyes.

Clarke’s eyebrows knit together in hurt and she pouts her lips to the very best of her considerable pouting ability.

Lexa sighs, Clarke knows she can’t resist that puppy dog pout. “Don’t pout love, I’ll share. How many do you want? I’ll make Karlo fetch them from the kitchen, as many as you want…” Lexa is rambling now, trying to appease her love.

Clarke gives a satisfied smile and she leans in to peck her wife on the end of her elegant nose, “We’ll split them evenly,” she announces, “And I still haven’t finished my berries. Why don’t we have them all together? With cream?”

Lexa nods her approval. A perfectly compromised breakfast for a perfectly compromised morning.

**Author's Note:**

> They did a marry.  
> I want Lexa's honey cakes.


End file.
